


oh hey it's a seagull

by dominance



Category: seagull - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominance/pseuds/dominance
Summary: pew pew pewskwaaawkthe seagull cries





	oh hey it's a seagull

the seagull hurt his knee

 **ow ow ow** he skwaks

 

 **help me my knee hurts** he cries as he falls to the ground

 

a pedestrian happened to see him

 

 **oh no man is this gull ok...** she says out loud

 

 **no im not help me pleas...** he skwakws and skwaks

 

the woman leaves. seagull is heartbrpken

 

**no,,, why must u do tis to me...**

seagull know crawls to water

and looks for crumbs of food

but he not find anythiing..

 

**skWAAAWK SKWAAAWK**

seagulls!!

 

**SKWAAAWK SEGAUULL~~~**

 

seagull can hear their angelic vouces calling out to him

 

**yes bbabies help me**

 

they help seagull

 

but

 

**PEWPEWPEW BANG BANG KAKOOOO**

a woman dressed in a red ressing salad pops in with a huge bakooka 

and shoots eveyrone

 

**HUAHOHOHOHHOHNHONHONOHNO nO JSUTIVE FOR SEAGULLS**

 

and leaves after seeing the burnt carcasses fo the seaguls flaoting in the wooter

 

 

the seagull's soul flies out of his body

 

and stares into the horizon

 

life... is short

 

treasure it, friends

 

dont be like seagull and hurt his knee..

 

use knee protectors..

 

order now for just $1.99

 

free shipping to any countries except for antarctica bceacsue who lievs there

 

call 192-KNEE

 

thank and bye

 


End file.
